


Shopping Was Always A Hobby

by handywithchains



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Smut, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handywithchains/pseuds/handywithchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine and Cosette go shopping. Éponine shows Cosette just how much she likes the new dress on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Was Always A Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at smut and i am an nervous i'm sorry if it's bad

Éponine smiled at her girlfriend’s delight at the displays in the latest shop she had pretended to be reluctant to enter, rolling her eyes fondly as another dress is added to the pile in her arms.

“What do you think of this?” Cosette asked her, holding a pretty blue dress decorated with white birds up against her body.

Éponine smirked, making a point to look her over before smiling sweetly at Cosette’s exasperated sigh, which was dampened by the slight blush on her cheeks. “Looking good”, she answered with a wink, ignoring Cosette’s eye roll.

“I think I’ll try it on,” Cosette mused, glancing around for the dressing rooms. “Come with me?” She asked, looking at Éponine with big eyes. Éponine sighed with false reluctance and plucked a random blouse off of a nearby display.

“Lead the way.”  
Cosette beamed, grabbing Éponine’s hand and tugging her towards the dressing rooms, where a cheerful shopping assistant showed them to separate rooms after checking how many items they each had. Éponine waited for her to leave before leaving her room and tapping on the door of Cosette’s, slipping inside quietly when it opened.

Clearly having caught her in the middle of changing, Éponine smirked at the sight of her girlfriend stood in nothing but her underwear, admiring the way the light blue lace looked against her skin.

If Cosette noticed Éponine’s gaze on her, she didn’t say anything; instead choosing to fluff out her hair before slipping the dress over her head, the material cascading down her body and stopping just above her knees. She turned in the mirror, running her hands down the dress with a contemplative look on her face. She turned towards Éponine.

“How does it look?” Éponine ran her eyes up and down Cosette’s body, taking in the way the dress seemed to fit her like a glove, clinging to her body in a way that made a heat stir up inside of Éponine.

“You look stunning.” She replied, smiling widely at the happy flush on her girlfriend’s face.

Cosette turned back to face the mirror, bringing her hands up to her waist, turning slightly from side to side. “I’m just.. I’m not sure if it fits right.”

“It looks wonderful. You look gorgeous.” Éponine said, her voice dipping. She walked behind Cosette, wrapping her arms around her. “You always look perfect.” She kissed her neck, smiling against the soft skin as her girlfriend tilted her head to give her better access. She spun Cosette around in her arms, kissing up her jaw before reaching her lips, giving her a quick peck before pulling back.

“It’s very flattering.” She smirked, laughing into the kiss as Cosette closes the gap between the two of them and kissed her deeply, pushing her up against the wall of the tiny room. Éponine leaned her head back, allowing Cosette to kiss and nip at the soft skin of her neck. She bit down hard, causing Éponine to moan before soothing the bite mark with her tongue.

“Maybe I should buy a new scarf while we’re here.” Éponine laughed breathily as Cosette worked her way up her jaw, peppering kisses all over her face before returning to her lips. Éponine ran her hands all over Cosette’s body, hitching up the dress and stroking her thighs teasingly. Her fingers came to rest on the hem of her panties, dipping inside of them teasingly before she pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Cosette through her eyelashes.

“Sit down.” She said, her voice husky. Cosette raised an eyebrow but sat down obediently on the little bench against the opposite wall. Éponine knelt down in front of her, taking hold of her girlfriend’s thighs and looking up at her for permission, gently prying them open when it was granted. She pushed the dress up around Cosette’s hips, revealing her lacy blue panties. Éponine planted kisses on the inside of her thighs, sucking on the soft skin slightly before moving upwards, and placing a soft kiss on the lace. Cosette’s breath hitched at this, her thighs widening further and her hips pushing forward.

“Éponine” She huffed, her voice frustrated as Éponine returned back to her thighs. “Don’t make me punish you.”

Éponine moaned as heat stirred up inside her at the words, “Yes ma’am” she replied, grinning at Cosette before bringing her hand up to her panties and rubbing her clit through the lacy material.

“Éponine” Cosette repeated, an underlying warning to the breathy gasp. Éponine pulled her fingers away and reached up to the hem of the panties, pulling them down. Cosette lifted her hips up and Éponine pulled them off completely, tossing them aside before returning to her position between Cosette’s legs.

“You need to be quiet” Éponine whispered, her lips brushing against Cosette’s clit. She leaned forward, licking teasingly at Cosette’s slit, grinning as Cosette hastily reached up a hand to muffle her moan. She flicked her tongue against her clit, sucking on the sensitive nub lightly before moving down and thrusting her tongue into Cosette’s entrance. She ran a hand down her own body, unzipping her jeans and tugging them down slightly before reaching in to rub at her own clit, grinding down slightly as she kept up a steady rhythm. The muffled moans and whimpers from Cosette made the heat build up more intently inside of her, and she moaned against her girlfriend, the vibrations causing Cosette to groan loudly against her hand.

“Éponine.. please-” She cut off as Éponine’s tongue thrust particularly hard, heat building up inside of her rapidly as she pushes down against Éponine’s mouth. She bit down on her lip hard, trying to keep quiet as she reminded herself that they were in public. Somehow the thought only made her moan even more.

“You’re so wet for me” Éponine murmured, her voice breathy as she continued to pleasure herself. She brought her other hand up to Cosette’s slit, rubbing her clit before pulling her tongue away, interrupting her girlfriend’s whine of protest by replacing it with her fingers, thrusting them inside and curling them, grinning as Cosette let out a long whine and ground down against the fingers. Éponine continued to fuck them into Cosette at a steady pace, sucking hard on her clit and speeding up her other hand, her own pleasure building steadily as the breathy moans and pleas for more from Cosette told her that her girlfriend was also close.

“Ép-ponine I’m so close” Cosette moaned, “please please please - oh God-” her mouth opened in a silent scream as Éponine crooked her fingers one last time, flicking her tongue against Cosette’s clit as her girlfriend came. Éponine continued to move her fingers in and out, pulling her through her orgasm as she pressed down harder on her own clit, moaning against Cosette’s clit as she reached her climax. Cosette batted her away, the vibrations and fingers becoming too much as she slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. Éponine stood up shakily, stepping out of her jeans and pulling her soaked underwear off before she pulled her jeans back on and shoved them into her pocket. She smirked down at Cosette, taking in the sight of her girlfriend practically laying on the dressing room bench.

“Good?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Cosette replied half-heartedly. “And help me up.”

Éponine reached down a hand to pull her girlfriend up, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “Good?” she asked again, softer this time.

“Good.” Cosette confirmed. “Though we may have ruined the dress slightly.” She gestured down at the disheveled fabric. Éponine smirked proudly at the slight damp patch on the back of it.

“You were going to buy it anyway. I wasn’t lying when I said you looked beautiful.” Éponine said, pulling the dress over Cosette’s head and putting it back on the hanger, doing her best to smooth it out as her girlfriend blushed and pulled her original clothes back on. She grasped Éponine’s hand as they left the dressing room together, ignoring the barely concealed smirk of the shopping assistant as she asked them if they’d found everything they were looking for.

Cosette smiled sweetly, going up to pay for her item before returning to Éponine, slipping her hand into the back pocket of her girlfriend’s jeans. She smirked as she felt the damp panties that Éponine had put in there. Cosette leaned in to nip at her ear before murmuring into it. “Now, I do believe I owe you a punishment.”

She smirked as she pulled away again, sauntering towards the exit without a backwards glance. Éponine stood still for a moment, before collecting herself and following quickly. After all, obedience was something Cosette loved from her.


End file.
